Trocas
by Mayuu Chan
Summary: ..:: HIATUS ::.. O que aconteceria se em um dia aparentemente comum os ninjas da nada pacata Konoha acabassem trocando de corpos!
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **Naruto e companhia ainda não me pertencem. Mas um dia eu juro que vou seqüestra-los... .

* * *

**OMG! ºOº**

O sol brilhava alto no céu de Konoha. Passarinhos cantavam... crianças brincavam... shinobis se aprontavam para missões. Era um dia total e completamente comu..

**- AHHHHHH**

Bem. Talvez nem tão comum assim.

Em um quarto de paredes rasa-bebê, Sakura se mirava apavorada no espelho. O quarto possuia uma cama confortavel, encostada no meio de uma parede. As cobertas cor-de-rosa estavam jogadas no chão, junto com os traveseiros brancos bordados. No lado direito estava um criado-mudo e sobre ele um abajur e o protetor da vila. Mais a diante a porta fechada e pendurada nela, um poster enorme do Sasuke cheio de anotaçõezinhas coloridas... Do lado esquerdo havia uma outra porta/janela que dava para um sacada pequena e ao lado dela, um guarda-roupa de madeira.

O espelho ficava na parede bem em frente a cama e ao lado de um "manequim" com um traje tradicional japones, com mais posters do Sasuke enfeitando as paredes ¬¬.

Parecendo apavorada, Sakura apalpava o proprio rosto murmurando alguma coisa.

- Não... não pode ser... É... é um pesadelo...

Infelizemente para esse ser desesperado, não era um pesadelo. Mas qual o motivo pra tamanho desespero?! Bom. É que na verdade... Sakura não era bem Sakura...

O ser aflito em frente ao espelho, preso de alguma forma no corpo de Sakura era na verdade... Sasuke u.u

- - - FLASH BACK - - -

Sasuke se revirou na cama irritado. Odiava acordar cedo... apesar de que nessa manhã em especial nem estava tão cedo assim. Tsunade havia dado uma "folga" ao pessoal de Konoha... pelo menos a maioria deles. Mas isso não iria amenizar seu costumeiro mal-humor.

Começou a abrir os olhos lentamente... e foi aí que percebeu. O quarto derrepente estava meio... rosa?! Não... devia ser só impressão... Começou a sentar-se e coçou os olhos... quando os abriu novamente se encontrava em um quarto totalmente diferente daquele em que dormia todas as noites. Posters seus... cama macia... paredes rosa... cobertor rosa... roupa feminina... pera ai! Roupa feminina?!

Esfregou os olhos novamente... _"Só posso estar imaginando coisas"._

Mas não estava. Aquele definitivamente não era o seu quarto... mas... como ele tinha parado ali?! Distraido, levou uma mão aos cabelos. Gelou, puxando uma mecha macia para a frente do rosto, afim de enxerga-la. Rosa... curto...

Havia um espelho em frente a cama. Desceu apressado caindo no caminho, levando cobertor e traveseiro junto. Em instantes estava em frente ao espelho... a imagem de Sakura encarando-o de volta. Entrou em desespero.

**- AHHHHHH**

- - - FIM DO FLASH BACK - - -

Constatando que realmente estava na pele de Sakura, Sasuke leva as mãos a cabeça e deixa-se cair de joelhos, choramingando enquanto tentava arrancar os cabelos. (**N/A: **TípicoEMO ¬¬) Seus lamentos porém são interrompidos por batidas na porta.

- Sakura?! Você ta bem?!... Ouvi um grito...

Sasuke encarou a porta, ainda com as mãos nos cabelos. Aquela provavelmente era a mãe de Sakura, preocupada por causa do grito que ele dera...

- C-claro... estou bem mãe.

- Tem certeza?! **– A voz da mãe da garota parecia desconfiada –** Você deu um grito bem alto... o que aconteceu?!

- Ahn... eu só... err... só... achei que estava com uma espinha!

- Mesmo?! Não se preocupe com isso... toda garota tem espinhas as vezes

- Aham... claro **– Sem o menor interesse****–**

**- **O café tá esfriando. Desça logo.

Sasuke pôde ouvir os passos da mãe de Sakura (**N/A:** A qual eu desconheço o nome...) se distanciarem até não poderem mais ser ouvidos. Agora ligeiramente mais calmo, e com seu chilique interrompido uma dúvida se formou em sua cabeça: _"Se eu vim parar de alguma forma no corpo da Sakura... então... o que aconteceu com o MEU corpo?!"_

Do outro lado da vila, o corpo de Sasuke passeava quase alegremente pelas ruas de Konoha...

* * *

Eu aqui com uma idéia maluca que me surgiu no meio da noite... e eu tive que postar!

Ta curtíssimo esse capítulo, eu sei... mas por favoor comentem e me digam o que acharam ta?! Posto a continuação logo logo... o talvez não tão logo assim xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: **Naruto e cia continuam a não me pertencer... Mas eu ja comecei as negociações com o Tio Kishi e logo logo o Gaa-chan vai ser só meu! - **-- risada maquiavélica --** Morram de inveja xDD

* * *

**Vinganças e Planos - ****Parte I**

Acordar em um quarto escuro e sem vida que com certeza não é o seu, não é uma experiencia muito agradavel. Se olhar no espelho e descobrir que esta no corpo de outra pessoa então... Prefiro nem imaginar.

Sakura, porém, não precisava imaginar... Precisava é acreditar que realmente tinha acontecido. Nos 2 primeiros minutos de puro pânico pensou estar maluca. Completamente maluca. Nos minutos seguintes no entando... teve que aceitar que era real. Estava mesmo no corpo de Sasuke.

E se ela estava no corpo dele, provavelmente ele estava no corpo dela... no quarto dela... onde ela guardava todos os seus segredos... onde posters DELE cobriam as paredes... Tinha que falar com Tsunade o quanto antes. Somente ela poderia saber como fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal... lógico, ainda havia a possibilidade de que Sakura (ou talvez Sasuke, já que era no corpo dele que a garota estava) fosse considerada uma verdadeira doida. Mas essa era sua única chance.

Revirou o armário buscando as roupas do garoto, vestiu tudo por cima do pijama e saiu para a rua, rumo ao prédio da Hokage.

As ruas estavam praticamente vazias e apenas algumas pessoas circulavam pela vila... e dessas, muitas se viravam em sua direção. Bom... temos que concordar que era no mínimo estranho ver Sasuke andando apressadamente, com uma expressão de urgencia e ainda por cima... rebolando! O-Õ

Em todo caso... Sakura parecia não se importar. Na verdade não estava nem notando. Tinha coisas mais importantes com as quais se preocupar... ou pelo menos era assim até meio minuto atraz.

Compenetrada e absorta em pensamentos, Sakura derrepente deu-se conta de algo. Algo que fez todas as suas momentaneas preocupações desaparecerem por completo e um sorriso maquiavélico (para não dizer psicótico) brotar em seus lábios.

Sério... Eu teria muito medo.

A garota (ou garoto, depende do ponto de vista) preparou-se para dar meia volta. Um único pensamento povoava sua mente... uma pequena vingança contra uma antiga amiga... uma atual rival.

Facil imaginar de quem eu falo, não?! Em todo caso, vamos facilitar as coisas. O pobre ser (do qual eu sinto certa pena, devo admitir, depois de ver um sorriso tão maníaco) era obiviamente Ino.

Mas como nem tudo são flores e nada é do jeito que a gente espera, principalmente quando quem manda na história é o Narrador (Eu, é claro /o/) um fato inesperado, ou melhor inusitado, aconteceu...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em algum outro canto da vila... não sei dizer em que ponto exato... um garoto moreno acordava. Levantou-se sonolento, praticamente sonanbulo, enquanto coçava um olho e se perguntava de onde diabos vinha aquele maldito cheiro de cachorro molhado.

Encaminhou-se até o banheiro. Abriu o armarinho do espelho e tateou a procura da escova de dentes, sonolento demais para enxergar o que estava fazendo. Terminou e voltou para o quarto, onde perdeu algum tempo a procura do armário. Podia jurar que ele não estava ali noite passada... tinha praticamente certeza de que o objeto ficava no outro canto do comodo.

Bom... talvez estivesse enganado. Queria mesmo era se livrar do cheiro insuportável do quarto. Faria uma bela faxina na volta, com certeza.

Ainda sem ver encaminhou-se para a porta. Precisava treinar... mas antes tinha que encontrar uma certa pess...

**-- PAFT -- **

Maldição! O que diabos estava acontecendo!? Tinha certeza absoluta que a porta ficava bem ali! Na sua frente! Preguejou e tateou a procura da porta... encontrou e saiu de casa sem mais incidentes... por enquanto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com um bocejo e o barulho de batidas na porta, ele acordou. Levantou-se resmungando e sentou-se na cama. Concerteza era sua mãe... o que ela queria dessa vez?!

Murmurou um mal-humorado "entre". A porta de abriu devagar. Ele já estava pronto para reclamar... mas não era sua mãe. Na verdade era a última pessoa nesse mundo que ele esperaria ver naquele instante. Tinha alguma coisa errada... alguma coisa admiravelmente errada...

-- Que problemático...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-- Uma cortina de fumaça sobe ao palco (?) e eis que dela surge... a autora --**

Pessoaaaas!

Mil desculpas pela demora ç.ç Sabe o que é... eu tenho estado meio ocupada... volta as aulas e...

**Pessoa Qualquer:** Sua mentirosa! **-- aponta acusadoramente --** Você estava era com preguiça! ò.ó **-- leva pedrada --**

Caham... como eu estava dizendo... tive uns pequenos problemas. u.u Por favor me perdoem Ç.Ç

Aos que me mandaram reviews... muito obrigadaaa!! Prometo que vou tentar andar mais rápido com o próximo cap ò.o9

Kissus... Até!


	3. AVISO!

** AVISO!**

Não, não é uma miragem. Nem uma assombração... Pelo menos ainda.

É, eu lembro da promessa que eu fiz capítulo passado... dizendo que ia postar rápido e tudo o mais. Preciso mesmo dizer que falhei **miseravelmente**?! Provavelmente não. E provavelmente vocês estão querendo me matar. xx

Err... Não existe nenhuma desculpa pela demora. E eu não vou inventar nenhuma, okay?!

O que acontece é que eu realmente desanimei com a Fic. Não perguntem o porquê. Nem eu sei. Além disso, depois de reler os (únicos) dois capítulos de _Trocas_, achei que ela está muuuito ruim. Sério. Não sirvo para comédias... Mas pretendo melhorar.

Esses dias ando com um tremendo "bloqueio mental", por assim dizer. Não consigo escrever nem redação de escola. u.u"O que não justifica a demora de... ahn... **alguns** meses.

Sinto muito, de verdade. Mas enquanto eu não conseguir ânimo pra continuar, essa fic ficará em **Hiatus**. Confesso que pelo tempo acabei até esquecendo algumas partes da Trama... mas ainda tenho um esboço anotado no caderno.** E não pretendo desistir de escreve-la**.

Espero que entendam. Não acho justo fazer com que vocês esperem por capitulos minúsculos e, na minha opinião, ruins.

Agradeço às reviews lindas. Fico muito feliz em recebe-las. Li todas, amei todas. Espero não ter desapontado :T

Quanto a continuação... só posso dizer uma coisa: Aguardem. Quando menos esperarem estarei de volta com um capítulo novinho. E quando isso acontecer, _Trocas_ já vai estar concluída e digitada e não terão que esperar meses por uma atualização. ;D

_(Só acho que vai demorar...)_


End file.
